1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of toothpick dispensers and is more particularly directed to toothpick dispensers useful in combination with a matchbook or as a self-contained unit for conveniently carrying a supply of toothpicks in a wallet or in a pocket.
2. State of the Prior Art
Applicant is not aware of similar existing toothpick carriers or dispensers.